Infinite Love
by ColourfulSkiesx
Summary: Sasuke leaves Konoha to get revenge on his older Brother Itachi, what will happen when he gets help from Madara, and they destroy Konoha? What will happen when he meets Sakura? Does she still love him.. after all that had happened? Will Sasuke turn his back on Madara and come back to Konoha? Will Team 7 ever reunite? Read to find out! : Story better than Summary SasuSaku


**Infinite Love**

* * *

Naruto fell to the ground, "Naruto!" Sakura helped him up and comforted him.

"Aren't you two tired, yet? don't you have enough?" The long and onyx haired man infront of them asked. His hair was slightly spiked, he had a special Sharingan, he had the _**Eternal**_**Mangekyō **_**Sharingan. **__Sakura recognized him by the name 'Uchiha Madara' __the asshole that helped Itachi to kill his entire clan. These two were the reason why Sasuke suffered so much. Why he left her and Naruto. _

_Tears running down her face "We don't have a chance.__" _

_"__Sakura.." Naruto started._

_"__YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT" _

_Naruto grabbed her arms, Sakura just looked down.. _

_"__Look at me! You want to give up that easily? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? DID TSUNADE DIE FOR NO REASON?" now Naruto was mad. _

_That made Sakura cry even more, she didn't like it when he screamed, when he screamed at __her__._

_"__No, I know she died for us. And yes.. my family is dead and Ino is injured. And if you go on and fight with him I'm scared I'm going to loose you too. And then I'll be all alone. I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me, Naruto." _

_Naruto pulled her into a hug. "I'll never leave you, Sakura. Never. But I will always fight for you."_

_Sakura cries harder now, "I will always protect you, I'll always be there for you, I'll always be your best friend.. I'll always love you. And that's why I have to protect you." Naruto said, whipping the tears from her face._

_Sakura just shaked her head "No! No Naruto.. NO! if you die now I will – " but Naruto cut her off._

_"__This is not the first time we're in this situation, but we always found a way.. as a Team."_

_"__We're.. not… a.. team.. anymore."_

_Naruto just looked at her, she was right.. kind of. But Naruto wouldn't give up._

_"__We always found a way, we always got through everything. But that was.. when we were.. Team 7." _

_Sakura said. Crying again._

_"__That was when.." Naruto began._

_"__Sasuke was still here?" Madara smirked "Forget him sweetheart, Sasuke's not coming back."_

_"__Naruto!" _

_Sakura was shoked, was it who she thought it was? His voice was the same. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke came back. "Sa.. Sasuke?" _

_"__Sasuke.." _

_"__Lets end this, what do you think Sasuke?" Madara asked._

_"__Yeah, lets end this." Sasuke took his sword and walked toward Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened. _

_"__NO! Sasuke, don't do that."_

_"__Give me one reason, Sakura!" Sasuke said coldly, making Sakura shiver. She couldn't understand it, why did he change so much? She wanted her old, sweet Sasuke back._

_"__You two used to be best friends, what did he ever do to you? He tried to bring you back. If you want to punish someone for that. Than punish me, kill me. But don't hurt Naruto. He tried to bring you back.. because of me. Hurt me, not him."_

_Sasuke looked down, It's true.. he missed the times they were 'Team 7' but that wouldn't change anything. Sasuke continued to walk towards Naruto, until he was right infront of him._

_"__NO!" Sakura jumped in the way of Sasuke, infront of Naruto. That made Sasuke roll his eyes. __Was she never going to change? __"Get out of the way."_

_"__No!" _

_"__Sakura! Get out of the way."_

_"__No!" Sakura repeated herself._

_"__Sakura you could get hurt." He said, slightly sad._

_"__I don't care." _

_Sasuke took a deep breath, __I can't do this__.. he tought. And walked away from them, to Madara._

_"__Let me do this for you" He said. __As he began to run toward Sakura with his sword, Sakura just stood there.. in shock. Not able to do anything._

_Madara stabbed Sakura In her stomach. Sakura screamed, because of the pain, because she thought she would die._

_"__SAKURA"__ Sasuke shouted as he ran over to her. He didn't want this. He only wanted Naruto to get hurt. _

_Sakura fell to the ground, she spitted blood. What made Sasuke even madder. Without thinking he ran over to Madara and stabbed him over and over."_

_"__I.. didn't… see… that.. coming." Madara spoke his last words before he fell to the ground, not breathing anymore._

* * *

**TBC? xx**


End file.
